Glitter, Mash-ups, Make you Fabulous!
by AvengerGirlWriter
Summary: Something weird is going on in the tower...Everyone's gone Crazy! Did someone sneak some of the weed Tony got Bruce into the air vents? Or did Thor bring some crazy Asguardian curse? Whatever is going on, It's a party! (Rated T for minor language)


I own none of the music, or the characters. The music is owned by their mentioned bands, and Bill Bye belongs to Disney, I believe, while the Avengers and their respective movies are Marvel's. First Crack!Fix people! I've had so many thoughts that go like this though... Also, this will tie into a later story, or series of stories following several different ships. The only thing I DO own, I guess, is M.E-Droid... I think.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was after dinner in the Avengers Tower. All was quiet.

Well, almost all...

"HEYAHEYAHEYAHEYAHEYA

HEYAHEYAHEYAHEYAHEAYA

I SAID HEY!

WHATS GOING ON!?"

'That's enough Thor. I knew we shouldn't have thought him to use YouTube,...' Tony snorts, with barely contained laughter.

'Yeah, Tony. I wonder who taught him...' Me glares at the Tony.

'Ha! You think you can intimidate me! I am THE Iron Man!'

All of the sudden the ice cream man song comes on, a parody of one of Tony's favorites, Iron Man by black sabbath.

*Cough*Jarvis*cough*

Me and the Tony grin ear to ear, looking at each other.

'I AM THE ICE CREAM MAN. I SERVE SCOOPS LIKE NO ONE CAN!' Me and the Tony rock out, head banging while Thor dances on the Tony's worktable.

Natasha and Clint come in and see this. The bird boy looks around at the mess while Natasha raises one eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Is this a parody of Iron Man by Black Sabbath?" Clint said, getting a little dizzy...

Natasha only sighs and leaves, but not without muttering "Yes. Yes it is." In Russian. Clint understood her, and the answer was obvious as the music blared.

Me and Tony danced on the table with Thor when Bruce walked in, and deadpanned.

"Tony...I thought it was 'Science Bro time!" He said, trying not to whine and failing. He started to feel a little dizzy...

Me and Tony gasped.

"Bruce come up here and dance with us NOW." Me said in a rush.

Tony yelled "JARVIS! CRANK THE TUNES!"

And we danced as the most epic Science Bro Theme came on.

"BILL NYE THE SCIENCE MAN! HE DOES SCIENCE LIKE NO-ONE CAN!" They were more like screaming instead of singing, but the lab was mostly sound proof. Steve looked inside as he passed by, staring as he got a little dizzy...

For Clint, the dizziness passes the same time it does with Steve. Steve rushes off while Clint feels left out so he climbs up and using a rope tied around his waist, he is painted with showing chrome to be a pretend disco ball...

While playing the air guitar using his bow.

Everyone's head banging and doing crazy dances, Tony's being the funky chicken, Bruce is swinging his arms around in a weird way while Thor is attempting to pop and lock, and Me is trying to make room for the awesome rapper moves Me wants to show off. Clint is spinning in a small circle, not really able to do much in the air like he is.

Bruce hulks out due to sheer adrenaline and highness, and the Hulk starts head banging, going 'Duh Duh, duh duh, duh duh!' In a way similar to the song they're singing. Or screaming. Right...

Me manages to fall off the table and twists Me's ankle. Loki appeared laughing and made it rain glitter, and the normal fluorescence turn into rainbow strobe lights. The music changed to Stayin' Alive by the BeeGees. He then moves into the side lines, watching with a smirk as he dances a little by wiggling his hips slightly.

Steve Walks in, dressed in disco attire, soon does famous dance from the seventies, while everybody save hulk because he's too tall, and Natasha because she's sober, joins in. They all sing and horribly butcher the lyrics. Except Loki. He's humming it. Clint is under an enchantment to make him deflect light like a real disco-ball, the room lit up fabulously.

They sing the night away until they drop.

Literally.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Twenty-Four hours later, they all wake up(Bruce as Bruce), and are confused. They watch the tape and every one is either laughing or pissed off. Natasha's containing her laughter while holding a pretty big smirk, for her, so they knew it was funny. Tony looks around, wiping the tears from his eyes as the laughing dies down an hour or two later.

"No-one's allowed to let Loki cook dinner ever again. Or let him put in 'Special Spices' either. I've got to go plug in the Me-Droid." Tony shook his head, getting up. "And no one using it as blackmail, either!" He shouted, heading to the lab.

As Tony goes back down to the lab, Loki takes his seat with his fellow avengers. Tony plugs in his latest Android, the 'Me-Droid' which stands for Motorized Entity and is an even more quickly learning AI than Jarvis was in the beginning, and plugs her in to charge.

(Yes, her. She looks female. And no, Tony's not being a pervert. This time.)

From then on whenever Tony hears Iron Man by Black Sabbath, it when they here Stayin' Alive by the Bees Gees, they all share a smirk, a grin, and even a laugh. Me never did get the glitter out of her hair, though.

THE END.

Wow. I just wrote a crack fan fiction. Well it contained some Avenger!Loki and Stark tower as their base, so...Guess work. Like it? Comments/Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
